


Eggs.

by 𝓛𝘃𝖓𝒅ᵣ (NPR)



Series: Void and fur. [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Ass Play, Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPR/pseuds/%F0%9D%93%9B%F0%9D%98%83%F0%9D%96%93%F0%9D%92%85%E1%B5%A3
Summary: Kai'sa learns the importance of doing the first move.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: Void and fur. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Eggs.

Kai’sa loved a good ass, from the moment she was able to get interested in someone romantically, and her fascination grew over time.  
Since she started to date Ahri, thoughts about this part of Gumiho's body emerged every so often…  
How it could look naked? Is it soft in touch? Smooth? Does Ahri have a little fat or its pure muscle?  
Many of those questions fuelled her sleepless nights.  
Even when they started to share the room, she was just too shy to check herself, and Foxy tended to sleep in long pants, and always took a role of the big spoon during cuddles. And never failed to make her a horny mess.  
Of course, she wanted to have sex with her, but she tried to keep things civilized. Maybe it was too early? She was a little scared to rush things.  
For now, they were alone at home — Evelynn and Akali out of the city for at least a few days.  
Maybe it's a good time to ask, Kai’sa was thinking.  
“Kai, look!" Gumiho marched into the kitchen, a gigantic dildo in her hands. The blue monster was as big as her forearm, equally thick, and had ridges.  
"What the hell!?"  
"I found it in Eve's room, probably she forgot to store it away"  
Bokkie eyed the toy, wondering how it was used, mouthwatering possibilities rushing in her brain.  
She could visualize Ahri, wonderfully naked and riding the toy, or…  
"Earth to Kai’sa!"  
The startled girl jumped, torn from her thoughts.  
"Sorry, I was just wondering about this thing."  
Ahri swung it like a big jelly. It bent and crashed onto the floor, jumping a few times.  
"I think you can kill someone with it."  
Their laughing resonated through the room.

It spiked Kai's interest, of course, it did.  
Using the fact that Foxy jumped into work, she decided to explore porn sites, wondering.  
Can someone really enjoy something so big?  
Few minutes of searching and there were things she could never imagine herself, before her very own eyes.   
It was crazy, hot, terrifying and arousing at once.   
She watched a young woman taking something the size of a baseball bat in her ass.  
Before Kai’sa realized, she was playing with herself, one step from orgasm, hand in her sweatpants. She knew how it will end, yet she could now will herself to get into the bathroom. She’s going to make a wet mess on her bed.  
There was no way back.  
Ahri, confined in her study, almost came herself.  
A mix of strong pheromones and the smell of Kai’sa natural discharges made her whine.  
Another noises, cries and high moans followed initial sound when Gumiho forced herself to come, rough moves, fingers slipping. A Quiet whine slid out when relief didn’t come.  
Just a tease of the real experience left her boneless and trembling, and she hoped for her first time with Kai’sa in near future. Very near.   
In fact, she decided to go and fuck with her, now.  
There was a little of civilized Ahri and a lot of horny Foxy, head wrapped in hormones.   
Sound of the running shower was her only company when she entered; water and still unlocked phone with explicit video running.  
She decided to watch.  
Kai’sa found her sitting on the bed, focused on the screen, and instantly knew she was royally fucked.  
"You don’t want to have sex with me?"  
She expected anger, barking, but not this. Not sad Gumiho, not tiny, breaking voice filled with hurt, nor wide, blue eyes pooling with tears.  
"Ahri, I…"  
"I waited and waited, and-"  
Soft kisses dried tears from whiskers and cheeks. Strong hands brushed nine tails, one by one.  
"I suppose I was holding back."  
“But why?”  
“Wanted you to make the first move.”  
Now, that she said it aloud, it sounded dumb.  
Forehead smooches followed; Kai’sa despised herself for making Foxy cry.  
"Don't."

They, per Ahri request, bared their bodies and went into bed.  
Foxy had a perfect, _perfect_ body, soft skin, and she gained a little fat since the start of the group. Kai'sa could feel bumps of cellulite under a thin layer of pale surface, she revelled in texture.  
It meant Ahri eats more than enough.  
Kai’sa was heartbroken when She explained how she was starved to almost skin and bones during the early stages of her career.   
Kai’sa promised her she will never be hungry in her care.  
Thin fingers probing around her entrance broke train of thought.  
"Can I?"  
A Shy nod followed; Ahri decided to go straight in for a taste.  
Wet sounds, soft moans and heavy breaths followed.  
Kai’sa was sure she died and landed in heaven. Patchy, hot tongue made her eyes run upwards, her body tremble, as she could feel that warm, wet muscle slide along her folds  
Kai’sa gasped and felt every nerve in her body melt into a mass of jelly.  
Then Foxy stop.  
Her desperate moan resonated in the room.  
"You taste so good Kai."  
"Ahri!"  
"Can I make you come?"   
Kai’sa was too worked up to think; in any other case, she would have no problem with noticing the hopeful glare of blue eyes.  
"Really? Please, do."  
Nine tails fanned into the bed when Gumiho resumed her work, and earthquake of strong orgasm swallowed them both.  
Ahri was convinced she broke her girlfriend: no trace of any emotion except brainless sexual satisfaction.   
Naturally, her charm tended to ooze out when she got excited, a delicate net coating her lovers, yet Bokkie acted as she drowned in it.  
With lots of patience and kisses, Ahri cuddled Kai’sa back to the normal state.  
She was like a pile of warm softness, relaxed to the bliss.  
"How are you?"   
In response, she played with a fluffy ear; Ahri wiggled them. Thin, smooth fur brushed against Kai's fingers, little natural white fluff that Gumiho removes with passion.  
"You are beautiful, you know?"  
Wide rosiness blossomed on Ahri.  
"Uh… do you want me to brush your hair?"  
"I want you to ride my face."  
Ears flat, Ahri hide face in hands, trying to not die from shameless Kai’sa exercised.  
But excited tails were telling a different story and soon, she got lifted and situated above her girlfriend.  
Warm breath on her skin was enough to awake electric pleasure.  
"What about fingers?"  
"Fingers?" She processed. "Oh. Yes, fingers are ok."  
Feather licks and one, careful finger inside made her put her hands on the headboard, just to keep herself straight. Another finger went inside, and then a third rubbed her asshole just right, making her moan.  
Then Kai’sa sucked lightly on her clit and Ahri spiralled into a tail-curling orgasm.   
A low chuckle from underneath caught her attention.  
"What's so funny?"  
With Ahri spread back on the covers, in the comfort of slim arms and nine tails, Kai’sa decided to speak the truth of her feelings.  
"I love you Foxy."  
High pitch, and suddenly a weighted mass of fur flattened her into the mattress.  
Pearl of Ahri’s laugh brightened the room.  
"My Kai Kai loves me!"  
It was obvious, but she needed to hear it:  
"Do you love me?"  
Ahri was probably the only person in the world able to squish Kai's face and not get obliterated by the symbiote. So she did it.  
"Of course, silly Bokkie. I love you the most."  
Kisses left them breathless and — not surprising- horny again.  
"So, what about a little more sex and then dinner?

Having Gumiho as a girlfriend meant Kai’sa could fell asleep with a human in her arms, but wake up tickled by fox paws.  
And it was this day.  
A warm string of sunshine and pressure on her chest made her happy like never before.  
She decided to go nude — they were alone, so why bother? She swooped still sleeping Ahri in her arms and went downstairs, brushing silk of creamy fur.  
She hovered, her feet touching the floor only every three steps. Her body and soul light as a feather.  
Lazy wiggling of the tail showed Ahri was awake; Kai’sa kissed furry forehead.  
She loved the feeling of it against her face.  
Paw touched her cheek and soon underside of it received kiss too.  
"What about scrambled eggs, my little Foxy?"  
Wiggle intensified.  
"With tomatoes, just like you love!"  
High sounds Ahri produced melted something deep in Kai’sa.   
"Then eggs. With fresh tomatoes for the prettiest girl in the world."


End file.
